Midnight songs
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: Songfic, Sasuke-Sakura. Aún estás en mis sueños, Sakura


Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada qiero acalarar que sigo con Three sisters, pero esta pequeña "obra de arte" salió de mi cabeza hace un rato ii no pude evitar escribirla, explico: este fic va a ser un two-shot, uno desde el POV de Sasuke y otro desde el de Sakura, y los dos son songfics. Bueno a los amantes de Naruto espero que les guste, la canción es de Rata Blanca. Exitos

* * *

Aún estás en mis sueños, Sakura.

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración entrecortada y el frenético latir de su corazón, sobre su cuerpo la luna refulgía su luz que entraba desde la ventana abierta, que él creía haber dejado cerrada. A su lado, el espacio desolado sobre el colchón le alertó de la ausencia de una persona, ella no estaba ahí.

Se levantó asustado, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior, corrió hacia el baño rogando que la mujer que buscaba se encontrara allí, pero encontró solo el frío dolor de la soledad; observó su imagen en el espejo del lavatorio, sobre su cuello y pecho había un pequeño y casi imperceptible camino de pequeñas marcas rojas, marcas de besos…

Hoy desperté

Con un montón

De marcas en mi piel

Alguien por la noche me las dejó

Quiero saber

Si esto fue la magia

De tus labios

El Uchiha regresó a su habitación un poco confundido, sabía que todo había sido real, no podía haber sido un sueño, tenía las pruebas en su propio cuerpo, pero ella no estaba para confirmarlo… Abatido por ese hecho se recostó sobre la cama inhalando profundamente, un suave aroma femenino llegó a sus narices, perfume… Olfateó un poco más aquella parte de la almohada dónde la esencia era más concentrada, eso sin duda no podía estarlo imaginando, Sakura sí había pasado la noche con él, no estaba loco.

Hay perfume de mujer

Flotando aquí

El conjuro de un cuento de amor

Ya me atrapó

Lo puedo sentir

Se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras intentaba adivinar a dónde podía estar ella, ¿cabía la mas mínima posibilidad de que hubiera estado soñando? No, no era posible, todavía podía sentir el suave y reconfortante calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, aquellas cálidas manos aferradas a su espalda, todo eso tenía que ser real.

Y por las noches

Puedo sentir su calor

Su dulce magia

Me hace perder la razón

Y de mis sueños

Creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse

Dentro de mi corazón

Decidió tomar las cosas con calma y aprovechar la mañana para buscarla, se levantó al amanecer recorriendo la estancia de punta a punta, sin encontrar rastro de aquella muchacha de cabellos rosas.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó Juugo al verlo algo alterado.

-Sí, busco a Sakura- dijo seriamente acercándose a una ventana, tenía la esperanza de que aquella joven amante de la naturaleza hubiera decidido dar un paseo nocturno, pero no había nadie en aquel silencioso jardín.

-¿Sakura? ¿No es tu vieja compañera de equipo?- inquirió el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo al Uchiha?

-Sí ella, ¿no la viste por aquí?-

-Eh Sasuke, no vemos a Sakura desde el último encuentro con Naruto- le recordó el gigante preocupado por el desconcierto en el rostro del morocho.

-No es posible- susurró el portador del sharingan sintiéndose mareado de repente –Ella vino anoche-

-No, nadie entró en esta casa anoche, Suigetsu estaba haciendo guardia-

Sasuke no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contestar, anonadado y abatido se dio la vuelta regresando a su cuarto, con el pensamiento de que no podía haberlo soñado, ella ERA real.

Todo es capaz

Nada real

Me importa conocer

Solo esperare

Hasta dormir

Se desplomó sobre la cama intentando descansar, su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera entrenado semanas enteras, y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar.

"¿En qué estás pensando Sasuke? Eres un ninja renegado que lo único que siente es el deseo de venganza, ¿por qué ella sigue dando vueltas en tu mente? Olvídala".

Con este último pensamiento, el joven Uchiha calló en un profundo sueño, víctima de un cansancio extremo.

Estoy aquí

Frente al gran espejo

Para convencer

A los duendes que dirán

Cómo llegar

A aprender el hechizo ideal

Que junte los sueños con la realidad.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, sintió con unas pequeñas manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta de dormir, acariciando con la yema de los dedos toda su sensible piel, mientras unos tiernos labios mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole cosquillas.

-Despierta, Sasuke-kun- el suave llamado de Sakura consiguió despabilarlo por completo, ¡sabía que no era un sueño!

Sin esperar un segundo más se dio la vuelta con rapidez encerrando la pequeña figura de la joven entre sus posesivos brazos, apretándola contra él, inhalando ese embriagante aroma que emanaba de su cabello.

-Sakura- susurró contra su cabeza mientras ella reía.

-Estoy aquí Sasuke-kun, no me iré a ningún lado- su suave vos inundó su interior, dándole aquel calor y ese confort que había estado buscando, él no la dejaría ir nunca más.

-Esta mañana no te encontré- gruñó como un niño pequeño contra el hombro de la muchacha sin dejar de abrazarla. Sakura pasó sus brazos por su cintura, acariciando lentamente su espalda.

-Lo siento, pero debía irme. Sabes que no puedo estar contigo siempre Sasuke-kun-

Y por las noches

Puedo sentir su calor

Su dulce magia

Me hace perder la razón

Y de mis sueños

Creo que un día escapó

Para esconderse

Dentro de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él algo enojado, ¿acaso quería ella abandonarlo? ¿No se daba cuenta que él no la dejaría irse?

-Porque no puedo Sasuke, tú sabes por qué- contestó ella mirándolo con los ojos empañados.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo asustado al verla.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- ella intentó disipar aquel semblante triste de su rostro, pero el Uchiha sabía que algo ocurría.

Suspiró sin ánimos para insistirle, al final había conseguido lo que tanto había buscado, Sakura estaba con él y no se iría. Un ruido de pasos se escuchó en el exterior y luego un leve toque sobre la puerta.

La Haruno lo miró mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus verdes ojos.

-Es hora de despertar Sasuke-kun, nunca olvides que te amo-

Aún estás en mis sueños… Sakura


End file.
